Alie Lectric
'Alie Lectric, '''also known as "__" by her friends, is one of the main characters in Novi Stars. Alie is very, very, VERY shy. Its easy to make her blush, which makes her somewhat flustered around others, especially boys! Due to this, when she blushes she does not just stay red or pink, she blushes many colors of the rainbow instead. Alie is 200 trillion light years old. Personality Alie Lectric is the smart, but not so nerdy girl of the group! She enjoys common knowledge based things such as reading or doing difficult math problems. Which is one of her most favorite hobbies. She considers Earth math to be super easy but has so much fun doing it all the same! Her clothing style is colorful and bold. But she is also shy, as stated above, which leads to her problems of not being able control her blushing in front of hers. But this is something she wishes to work on. Most likely due to her intelligence, or just luck, she never seems to get Static Electricity. Her mission is to help her Earth friends think like a star! She does not have a favorite food, as she loves so many! Like hamburgers, fries, milkshakes, donuts... Appearance Alie is a light green-blue skinned female who, as said above will glow/light up multiple colors when she blushes. She wears very light eyeshadow that almost blends in with her skin, being a purple-blue color with blue spots above her eyes. Which are bright pink with heart markings in them. Her lips are green. Alie's hair is fuchsia pink, worn in a somewhat long bob-cut with few curled strands of hair that are longer. She has straight cut bangs and part of her long hair is worn up like a bow. She has multiple blue star and pink circle clips decorating her hair also. Alie's antennae are curly hearts. Compared to the other girls, Alie's outfit is somewhat revealing, consisting of a golden, sleeveless dress with the skirt being pleat styled lined with sparkly purple spikes. Around her hips are multiple, different gold styled belts. She also wears two thick bracelets and plain black chunky-like platforms. The heels being in pieces. Pet Alie's pet is a sea foam-green color creature named Hi-Def. Hi-Def wears a silver visor piece with small symbols on the ends and inside the eye part over her eyes, along with a big pink bow with a piece in the very center. It's hands are pink and black striped, as are its legs. It's tail is thin and short, black in color with a tiny piece of pink fur on the end. This creature has pink heart-shaped wings and an upside down pink sad symbol on its tummy/chest. Doll Differences This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. *Most noticeable is that her dress is entirely different, being a dark jean material with light pink lining and pink ruffles, along with pink rose on her hip. *Her antennae are more "loose". *She wears a gold object on her back *Her skin appears to be a very light green *Her eyelashes have a lot of gold glitter on them *Her eyeshadow makeup is different *Her hair is much longer, and also has dark/off-pink streaks *Her shoes are gold and the heels do not resemble the arts *The spots above her eyes are pink, not blue. Pet *Her bow lacks the icon in the center *Her colors are a lot lighter in general *The doll toy lacks any visible fangs *Wings lack detailing, as do her feet/legs *The symbol on its chest is purple, not pink. Blog Entries Math Star Alie greets the readers as she comments on how well her study group has been coming along so well. After a few study sessions her advanced math talents are beginning to shine. She then goes on to say she really likes Algebra, geometry, calculus, and word problems! But her most second favorite subject is Chemistry. Now all of her Earth friends come to her when they need help with really hard problems and she feels pretty cool that they can count on her for help. She then asks the readers if they help their friends with any tough subjects. Describe Yourself Alie greets the reader before she then describes herself in three words: Iridescent, intelligent, and friendly! She chose iridescent because she tends to change bright different colors. Intelligent because math is so easy for her and she likes to learn new things. And last, she pickled Friendly because she really likes to make new friends and meet new people. She also is looking forward to teaching her Earth Friends to think like a star! She then asks the readers what 3 words they would use to describe themselves. Greetings! Alie talks about her great day and how she made two new friends during math class earlier that day and they asked her to join their study group. She feels a lot more comfortable now and has noticed she doesn't like up as much, which also has made her feel happy! She mentions she lit up once today and it was because she was very excited, and she also had no idea what shaking someones hand meant. Where she comes from, to greet one-another, they would simply light up. Alie then asks if the reader and their friends greet each other in fun ways. Merchandise *Alie Lectric doll that comes with blue inner box. Her crown is pink with hearts. Quotes ''Soo easy! ''I had a zapidus day today – Oops! I mean a GREAT day! '' Trivia *Alie Lectric's name is coined from "Electric". *Oddly multiple art shows Alie wearing glasses. *Alie reveals that she does not know what shaking hands mean. Until she had met her Earth Friends. Gallery Alie Doll.png Alie Sig.png Category:Characters Category:Females